Broken Silence
by xXxXMomoXxXx
Summary: Averi is bummed out when her Uncle disappeared to Silent Hill one day, and never returned. She feels even worse when her mom goes to look for him. Though on her own, strange things start happening. Was there something going on she didn't know about?
1. Chapter 1

**Momo: Well, I love the Silent Hill games, so I wanted to give this a shot. This idea just kind of popped into my head one day. What if James had more family that would go to look for him? Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

I sat on the couch, trying to watch a movie. It was was hard to do even that with the worry eating away at my heart. Mom had gone to Silent Hill to look for my Uncle two days ago. Worried didn't even cover it. Before she left, we wondered why the hell he would go to Silent Hill anyways.... Unless it had something to do with his wife. He missed her deeply, and she loved Silent Hill to no end. At least, before she got sick and died.

Back to the matter at hand though, before I lose my train of thought. Two days stuck in a ghost town. I know that place is abandoned. No one ever goes there anymore. I don't understand why James had been missing for four days, and why mom had been gone for two. It shouldn't take that long to find someone in a town like that. It kind of made me feel like something was there, but I brushed off the feeling.

As my thoughts raced throughout my mind with questions regarding my mother and uncle, I fell asleep on the couch. That would be the last time I ever went to sleep without a gun or something nearby.

Hours later, I woke up. The damn power had gone out.

"Oh, that's just great." I muttered sarcastically as I got up and started lighting candles. I looked at my cell phone to see that it was about three in the morning. I guess I'll just go to bed or something since it's so late. Maybe mom will be back my tomorrow... Though as I was on my way to my room, I heard a strange noise. Thinking it was just my mind playing tricks with me, I kept walking to my room. Then suddenly, static was emitting from my cell phone just as I approached the door.

"What the hell? Since when do cell phones give off static?" I asked out loud as I opened the door. Looking back, I wish I hadn't because when I opened the door, something was in my room, and it scared the hell out of me. At first, I thought it was just mom messing with me. So I reached into my pocket and pulled out my flashlight that I grabbed on my way to my room. Hey, you never know when you might need one. I flipped on the light to see the figure better. Obviously, it wasn't my mother.

"W-what the hell is that!?" I screamed. The light from the flashlight and my sudden outburst caught it's attention pretty quick. It looked like a man, but I know it wasn't. It had no arms, no face, and it's tight skin was covered in blood and veins. It then growled and started walking towards me. Good thing it was on the other side of my room, but it wasn't moving as slow as I would have liked.

Now, I don't really keep weapons in my room, but after this incident, I think there will be a shotgun, a chainsaw, a handgun, and a knife in my room. Looking around, I couldn't find anything. That is, until my eyes settled on my guitar. I'm an aspiring musician, so I play it quite a bit. The electric guitar was quite heavy, which would work out perfectly right now. As much as I didn't want to beat that... thing with my guitar, I didn't have much of a choice, now did I? I picked up my guitar and stood my ground until it got close enough.

Just as I went to hit it though, it spewed something out of it's chest. I quickly jumped out of the way, but a few drops of it ended up on my arm. It wasn't much, but I still shrieked in agony as the liquid seared my flesh. Was that acid!? It must have been! Okay, now this thing had officially pissed me off.

"You bastard!" I shouted as I swung my guitar at the creature. I hit it right in the head, making it step back a little. I wasn't done there, I kept wailing on it, assaulting it with my guitar until it was on the floor. I then raised the instrument and bashed it's skull in. It twitched a little, but then it stopped. Suddenly, the static on my phone died down as well. I sat down on my bed, taking deep breaths as I tried not to have a heart attack or a stroke.

"What the hell is that thing!?" I screamed. Of course, there was no answer. I just growled and went to the bathroom. We still had water, even though the power was out, so I wet a wash cloth and stuck it to my arm. Now THAT made me scream in pain. I looked at my arm after I removed the washcloth from it. It was bleeding pretty badly. "Damn it." I muttered as I went into the medicine cabinet at put some gauze and peroxide on it. You want to talk about stinging like a bitch...

After taking care of my arm, I walked into the living room. No freaky monsters here. Though as I walked around the couch, I saw a letter on it. That kind of scared me because that wasn't there before. I took a deep breath and opened the letter. I recognized that hand-writing. Though I almost fainted as I read the letter. It was utterly impossible!

_"In my restless dreams, I see that town. Silent Hill. He promised he'd take me there one day, but he never did. Well, I'm alone there now. In our 'special place, waiting for him. I see you're mother has come here too. Maybe to see me as well. I hope I was never a burden on you or your mother. If you wish it, you can come to my special place too, Averi. James would love to have us all together, since he knows I really like you and your mom. If you want, I'm waiting for you all."_

The signiature on the letter... said Mary. She was my uncle's wife. How the hell can she be writing this!? She died three years ago of that damned disease! Didn't she? Okay, is there anyone else in my family that disappeared to Silent Hill!? I feel like this is one bad family reunion. Should I go though? I'm afraid to, especially with that thing that showed up in my room. I looked back in my room, but the body wasn't there.

"Huh?" I murmured as I looked around. The blood that bad splattered on the floor and walls wasn't there. Maybe I was imagining that thing. I know I'm awake now though. The letter didn't disappear though. Maybe I should go to Silent Hill and look for mom, James, and Mary. It would help. Besides, if Mary is alive, it would make her happy to have some company. I guess I'll drive to Silent Hill. Hey, I'm seventeen, I have my licence.

I walked out to the car and started it. Making sure I wasn't insane, I looked around for the thing I encountered in my room, or thought I did. Nothing. Works for me. I brought my flashlight and cell phone with me. There weren't anymore maps of Silent Hill, mom took them all. So, I'll have to manage without them. I didn't bring a weapon either. I contemplated it, but if that thing was my imagination, there's not point in scaring mom, James, or Mary if I show up with a knife or something.

So my journey began as I pulled out of the driveway and started to drive to Silent Hill. It was kind of far, but I knew where it was. We had passed the turnoff many times. It was blocked, but I think I can get through.

An hour in a half passed. I should be getting close. I got bored on the way and popped in a CD. I was currently listening to 'On my own' by Three Days Grace. Hey, gotta kill boredom somehow, right? I noticed my gas gauge was below a quarter of a tank, so I stopped at a gas station that wasn't too far from the turnoff. As I was standing there filling up the tank, this guy kept staring at me. I just ignored him and filled up the car. Even as I went in to pay for the gas, this guy was staring at me. I was starting to get annoyed.

"$25.00 ma'am." the cashier said. God gas prices were insane these days. I forked over the cash and walked out of the building. As I was about to get into the car though, the guy that was staring at me was next to the driver's door. Okay, now I was pissed.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a strong hint of annoyance in my voice.

"I haven't sen you around here before." he stated. That was it!? I had to resist every urge to kick him in the crotch.

"So, I'm out for a drive and need gas. People do that you know." I grumbled. He then stared at me, narrowing his eyes.

"You aren't going to Silent Hill, are you?" he asked. What the hell was his deal!? Then again, I couldn't say yes, since it's blocked off and all.

"No, I'm not. I'm just out for a drive." I answered bitterly as I slammed the door and started the car. Surprisingly, he didn't say anything else, so I took off out of there. What an asshole. What I do isn't any of his damn business. Too bad he pissed me off so much, he wasn't hard to look at. Especially with the longish (not shoulder length long) black hair and piercing green eyes. Oh well, looks can be deceiving, right?

Going down the road, I came to the turnoff and made my way towards Silent Hill. That's when I noticed someone was following me. I looked in my rearview mirror. Since their brights were on, I couldn't see the driver, but I got annoyed anyways and floored it. Whoever it was had floored it too, but I was pretty far ahead. I guess I should have been more careful, because as soon as I saw something in the middle of the road, I swerved out of the way.

To make my luck even better, my car was starting to die too. I crashed into the railing and my head crashed right into the steering wheel. Before I lost consciousness, that last thing I heard was 'Get out alive' on the stereo. Irony is such a bitch...

* * *

I slowly came to, with a migraine the size of Texas. God my head hurt like hell. I sat up slowly. It was no longer night, but day. The sun was nowhere to be seen, but it wasn't pitch black either. Flakes were falling from the sky. It's in the middle of Fall, no one can tell me it's snowing already. Surprisingly enough, my stereo was still going. I glared at it and took the CD out as soon as I heard _"Pain without love." _Can't you tell my music hates me? I put my hand on my forehead and pulled it back. There was some blood on my hand, so I looked in one of the mirrors. It was just a slight line of blood, I was fine.

Deciding to get out of the car, I scrambled out the passenger door, since there wasn't enough space on the outside of the driver's door to get out. When I was out, I noticed how bad the fog was. I couldn't see two feet in front of me! This was just freaking perfect. I groaned in annoyance and started walking down the road. The only thing I stopped to look at was a huge sign that had me feeling unnerved.

"Welcome to Silent Hill."

* * *

**Momo: That was my first attempt at a Silent Hill story, so please don't flame me! Reviews are appreciated so that I can know if this is good or bad. Anywho, hope you enjoyed ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Momo: Okay, so the last chapter was probably a little boring, but more monster-bashing action in this one! Just not with a guitar this time...**

* * *

Welcome to Silent Hill my ass! I'd rather live on the streets in New York City for a week! The road here was longer than all hell, the fog is so thick I could probably cut it with a knife, and this place is freaking creepy with the abandoned buildings and the haunting silence. When Mary and James came over to our place a few years ago and showed us pictures of this place, it looked beautiful. Not anymore! I just kept grumbling and looking around the town, screaming for mom, James, or Mary. There was never any answer.

"Damn it, I don't want to have to look in every building. That would take too long." I muttered as I turned onto a different street. My eyes widened as I looked down to see streaks of blood. Either someone was severely hurt, or someone was massacred. It kind of looked like something was dragged. I looked in the direction of the blood skid-marks to see a figure walking away from me at a somewhat fast pace.

"Mom!? James!?" I called. Mary would most likely be in a building, resting. The figure didn't answer me, so I chased it down the road and into a large alley with a couple of abandoned cars at the end. I walked to the end of it and saw nothing. I growled and took out my cell phone. If I can't find them, I'll call mom. When I dialed the number though, I didn't hear any ringing. I heard static. Doesn't it figure that I would have absolutely NO SERVICE at a perfect time like this!?

"Great. Anyone else wanna make this day worse?" I asked myself as I turned around. I was stunned as I took a good look at the thing in front of me. It was the thing I had encountered in my bedroom at home. Only this time I had no weapon! As it walked towards me, growling and shrieking as it did, I screamed, ran around it, and ran towards the end of the alley.

Oh, my luck did get better.

Wanna know why?

That was because another one was at the end of the alley. I was completely cut off!

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" I swore several times, trying to think of a way out of this. I backed into a car and looked down. There was a steel pipe on the ground, so I picked it up. The one that found me first was almost right next to me, so I started beating the hell out of it, not really caring that the blood coming from it's bludgeoned head was spraying on me. After it stopped twitching, I turned around and saw that the other one was right behind me and leaning back.

Remembering they shoot acid from their chest, I quickly ducked and ran behind it with a short shriek of fear. As soon as I stood back up and regained my composure, I started wailing on the monster until it didn't have a head anymore. Just a bloody mess and some scattered flesh. I felt like barfing, I really did. There wasn't anything to barf up though.

"Okay Averi, that thing in your room was real and this town is probably full of them." I pointed out to myself. That just made me feel worse, but I know it was the cold truth. I don't know how many were in this town, nor did I give a damn. So mom and James had to put up with this when they arrived? I hope they're okay. I hope Mary hasn't had to put up with these damn things.

Nevermind that, I needed to find them before someone got hurt or worse! I took off down the street and ran around town, looking for any sign of mom or James.

I found absolutely nothing.

"This sucks so bad it blows." I grumbled as I kept walking. I was going to walk farther until I saw a wall. Yes, a freaking WALL blocking my path. "You have got to be kidding me. How the hell can there be a damn wall in the middle of the road!?" I exclaimed. This was frustrating. I swear this town made no sense at all.

Getting over the whole wall thing, I walked alongside the wall to see if there was any way I could get to the other side of it. Nothing so far.

I did stop when I saw something written on the wall in big red letters. Knowing this place, it had to have been blood.

_"The door that wakes in darkness, opening into nightmares"_ the writing on the wall said.

"Pfft. Can't be much more of a nightmare than this town already is." I grumbled as I tried to open the door. The freaking thing was locked! "Son of a bitch." I growled as I turned around and tried to find ANYTHING that could lead me somewhere. I'm getting sick of running by random creatures in the street. I was on Neeley street and saw that there was a bar.

"Oh dear god please tell me you're unlocked." I pleaded. It was. Rejoicing the fact that a bar was open, I walked in. This bar sucked! No booze! Hey, I might be under age, but who the hell doesn't want to be drunk in a town like this? There was red writing on the window though.

_"There was a HOLE here. It's gone now."_

"That makes no sense!" I exclaimed in frustration. I wanted to kill something so bad I couldn't see straight! I turned around to see if anything else was in this hell-hole of a bar. There was an old dirty map. Woodside apartments was circled, as was Rosewater Park. Wait a sec, so I have to get to Rosewater Park and some crappy apartments? Then again... Mary said she loved to look at the lake with James. Maybe she's there? It's worth a shot.

Oh wait, I can't get to Rosewater Park. The many X's on the map showed that I couldn't get there unless I had wings. Fan-freaking-tastic. I had to go through an apartment building to get to the park? I hate this job...

Wasn't much I could do but take the map with me and follow it's instructions. So I walked out of the bar, checked the map, and ran towards the apartments, dodging and killing several armless/faceless monsters on my way.

Luckily for me, the apartments were unlocked, so I let myself in. Talk about creepy. This place was darker than all hell. Then I remembered the flashlight I brought with me. I can't fight and hold a flashlight at the same time, so I tied it to my belt so that I could see where I was going and what would be in front of me. Okay, now I need a map. There can't be a convenient one around!? Maybe mom or James took it...

I'll kick their asses later.

I just sighed and walked down the first floor hallway. There were a few doors, so I tried to open the one closest to me. The lock was broken, I couldn't get it open. So I tried the next door. Same thing. Five doors later and I couldn't get into any of the rooms! It was really starting to piss me off.

"Screw this, I'm trying the second floor." I grumbled as I walked up the stairs and opened the second floor door. Of course, as soon as I did, the damn radio went off and I heard growling. I quickly found the monster and beat the hell out of it until it was no longer moving. I tried some doors, a lot of which I couldn't get open. I walked into one room that was miraculously open. There were some mannequins inside. The one that caught my attention though, was the one dressed like Mary.

"What the hell?" I asked myself. That was Mary's favorite outfit... Why would it be here? That's when something caught my eye and scared the shit out of me. One of the mannequins started moving. Since it caught me off guard, the bastard kicked me hard in the head.

"Damn it!" I shouted as I raised my pipe and comensed beating the life out of it. As soon as it was dead, I sighed deeply and stared at it. There was more than one type of monster in this town.

Great.

This was going to make life SO much more fun and easy.

NOT!

Remembering that the bastard kicked me on the side of my head, I put my hand there and rubbed my head gingerly. That hurt. When I pulled my hand away though, there was blood on it.

"Aw crap." I murmured. Looks like I need to be more careful. Dying is something I can't afford right now.

Before I walked out of the room, something caught my eye. A bottle with red liquid in it.

"What's this?" I asked myself as I walked up to the bottle and picked it up. The words on the bottle said _"Health Drink."_

Now, would you pick up ANYTHING in this town and drink it?

Hell no!

Then again, what if it is safe? I don't think it's poisoned or anything. These monsters don't have arms to put poison in anything. Well, I suppose there was only one way to find out if this red liquid "Health drink" was poison or not. Or maybe it's blood? Ew, that's a nasty thought.

"Bottoms up." I mumbled as I took the cap off and downed the liquid. That stuff tasted like shit! Though as soon as I drank it, that headache started to go away. When I felt my head from where I was kicked, it didn't hurt. Then when I pulled my hand back, there was no blood on it. It was then when I remembered the nasty wound on my arm. I quickly unwrapped the gauze to see absolutely nothing. No blood, no scar, no nothing. Just my arm.

Okay, health drinks are obviously a very good thing. Find more and keep them so I don't die. Good plan. Health drinks= happy pills that save my sorry ass.

So I walked out of the room and down the hall. The fact that I couldn't open the doors was really pissing me off. Then I heard some weird noise. It was down the hall, so I walked to the end of it and opened the door. There was a dead guy in front of the tv. The tv was nothing but static with some blood on it. Poor guy. There was no monster in the room, so it was all good. There was a room though, with a clock in it. The clock had been previously moved to the side. So James or mom had been here?

Well, I can't complain. I walked through the hole in the wall and out the door in the next room. It was a room I couldn't get to because of the stupid gate out there. I ran to the end of the hallway and opened the door to the fire escape. It led into the next building. It was weird, but oh well. I jumped into the next building. I landed in what was once someone's bedroom. There was nothing important in it, so I ran out of the room and ran into the hallway. I saw some mannequins that I beat the shit out of and killed.

Though one snuck up behind me and kicked me, macking me crash into a door and knock it down. I growled ad hit it hard in the kneecap, making it fall to the ground. Then I stood up and beat it to death with the pipe. After doing that, I sighed and turned around. I had tried to get this door open before I was attacked, but the lock was broken. There wasn't anything interesting it here. Oh, wait. There was a handgun in here. There were bullets too.

Yay guns! Yay bullets too! I grabbed the gun and loaded it while pocketing the other bullets that were in the room. Now, I didn't want to throw away my pipe, because there will probably be a time where I will run out of bullets and need it. So I tied it to my belt and walked out of the room. I walked down the hall to a room. From the looks of the door, it was probably the stairwell. I opened the door and was right. There were stairs.

I ran down them and burst out the first door I saw. I was outside this time. I ran down the fire escape and was on the streets once again. I quickly checked the map. I could get to the park this way! I started running towards the direction of the park, ignoring the monsters as I went.

When I arrived though, there wasn't anyone there.

"Crap. Now what do I do?" I asked myself as I leaned against the wall ad started thinking. Nothing came to mind.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps, but the radio wasn't going off. I still wasn't taking any chances though., I aimned the gun at the direction of the noise. A little girl emerged from the fog. She had blond hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Who are you?" I asked as I lowered the gun. She stared at me for a second.

"It's none of your business!" she retorted. Great, a little brat.

"Have you seen anyone with the names Megan, James, or Mary?" I asked. She stared at me wide-eyed, but then scowled.

"You're just like James. You don't care about Mary!" she yelled as she ran off. Wait, she knows them!?

"Get back here! I'm their niece!" I shouted as I took off after her. That little shit! Her mom needed to bust her ass more when she was little! I chased her until she ran into a hospital.

Another fact about me: I **_hate _**hospitals. I growled and went inside anyways. She was nowhere to be found so far. I sighed and went started trying doors. I went into an office that had a map in it. This hospital was pretty big from the looks of the map. Oh well, I had to find that kid.

Walking out of the office, I tried the doors on the first floor. Most of them, I couldn't get open. Figures. The elevator didn't work either. Then again, with how old this hospital probably is, I don't think it would be wise to trust an elevator.

So I went into the stairwell and went to the second floor. When I closed the door, the radio started going off. There was a shadow coming towards me, but when it stepped into the light, I didn't know if I should laugh or puke. A nurse was walking towards me, holding a pipe or something. The nurse uniform she was wearing looked like something that you would do foreplay in.

Before she could get to me, I shot her until she stopped twitching. Okay, monster nurses. Just great. Now I have more of a reason to despise hospitals.

Getting over the whole nurse incident, I walked around and tried doors. Of course, I couldn't get through most of them! I found a key in one of the rooms though. It said RF on it.

"RF? Oh, the roof?" I asked out loud. So I had to go to the roof?

Nothing else in this place made any sense, so why not?

I walked back out into the hallway and went into the stairwell then went upstairs until I saw a door that said RF on it. I unlocked the door and looked around. Nothing. I did see a book though. I walked up to it and started reading it. It was a diary

Some patient was in here for about four or five days, and on the last day, they could be released, but there was a scribble in the page from where he or she was writing. Maybe a monster killed them before they could finish. That would suck. I stood up, but then I heard a noise.

Metal scraping against metal is what it sounded like. I didn't like it. When I looked up, I started screaming. This monster was different from the others. It was really tall, wearing something that looked like an apron, exposing it's torso. There was also a large thing in it's head. It was in the shape of a pyramid. I suppose I'll call it a Pyramid Head, but what caught my attention firts was the giant ass sword it was carrying!

It looked at me and started making it's way towards me. I started shooting at it. Every bullet just bounced of the damn helmet. Oh, and the bullets that did reach him, did absolutely nothing but slow him down a little! Then, to my horror, I was out of bullets.

Remembering the pipe I still had, I grabbed it and aime for it's gut. It grabbed the pipe before I could hit it and threw me on the ground. I quickly stood up, but as I did, it was about to swing it's sword at me. Was this the end? Would I die here before I could fine mom, James, or Mary?

"Look out!" a voice suddenly shouted.

"Wha-?" was all I could get out before someone or something tackled me, making us fall off the roof before the Pyramid head could kill me. I remember landing, then there was nothing but black as my consciousness faded.

* * *

**Momo: Man that was long. I hope you all enjoyed though! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Momo: Okay. I'm going to do more unique things in this chapter based on Averi. Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

_"Mommy, this place is kind of scary." a five year old me whimpered._

_"Don't worry sweetheart, there's nothing to be afraid of." mom assured._

_"Why are we here?" I asked._

_"Well, both of us have to get shots." she answered._

_"That sounds really scary!" I cried._

_"Shh, honey, don't worry. Mommy will make sure nothing will happen to you." _

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise." Yeah, promise. This was the first time I had ever been in a hospital, other than the time I was born, obviously. Now, I despise hospitals. Mom isn't the one to blame though..._

_"Sunderland?" a nurse called._

_"Come on, that's us." mom whispered as she grabbed my hand and led me up to the nurse._

_"You do realize since you're getting separate treatments, we're going to have to put her with a different doctor, right?" the nurse asked._

_"Are you serious? I'm not leaving my child anywhere alone!" mom exclaimed. She was really mad._

_"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." a new voice assured. We both saw a man in a white coat walk towards us. _

_"I don't know..." mom mumbled._

_"Please, I will make sure it's a quick shot, and then I'll bring her straight back." he promised._

_"Well... alright. Bring her straight to me though." mom demanded. The man nodded, then picked me up and started walking down the hallway. There were a lot of people there. They either looked sad or sick. He brought me into this room and sat me down on a big metal table. Then he went to go get something. _

_"Now, this will sting a little, but it will be alright." he assured. When he turned around, he was holding this big needle. I got scared and ran out of the room. It was a good thing I could reach the door knob. The man in the white coat was chasing me and yelling at me. I needed to hide. I didn't want to be poked with the scary needle._

_I ran into this room. What I saw only made me scream and cry. These people with masks over half of their faces were holding these sharp things, and they were covered in that red stuff mom calls blood. When I ran in, they were pulling something slimy out of the man they were putting the sharp tools against. Th-they were hurting him!_

_"Damn it! Get the kid out of here!" one of the yelled. A different one came up to me and picked me up, their hands were covered in that red stuff. I screamed and cried. I didn't want this scary person to hold me!_

_"Please, give her to me!" a voice pleaded. I saw the man in the white coat from earlier. The person with the mask over half of their face handed me to him and he ran out of the room with me. Then I saw mommy down the hall, and she didn't look happy at all._

_"Averi! What the hell happened!? Why is there blood on her!?" mom screamed. _

_"Please. When she saw the needle, she got scared and ran off. She was too fast for me, so she ended up in a room where they were performing surgery. One of them picked her up and tried to get her out of there. So I then showed up and got her out of there." he explained. Mom still didn't look happy._

_"Just please give her the shot so we can leave." she murmured. The man in the white coat nodded, and then poked me with the needle. It hurt for a minute, but then he gave me a lolli pop after. Then me and mom left. I never wanted to go back to that place. That place where they hurt people and the scariest people had masks over half their faces, and were covered in red stuff._

* * *

My eyes opened as I slowly came to. As I slowly woke up though, a migraine was slowly starting to pound my head.

"Ugh. My aching head." I muttered.

"Are you okay?" a voice suddenly asked. I looked over to see... the guy that kept staring at me at the gas station!? I growled and tackled him to the floor, pinning him. Not only were my actions reflexes and instinct after getting pushed off a roof, but I want to know why he followed me when he asked my why I was coming here in the first place.

"You followed me here!? What the hell is your problem you stalker!?" I screamed. He glared at me, then flipped me over and pinned me. Okay, no fair, he was stronger than me.

"First of all, I knew you'd end up getting in danger. Come on, are you forgetting I just saved your sorry ass!?" he retorted.

"So you know what the hell is going on!? What the hell are you following me for anyways!?"

"Because no one else needs to go missing!! Just be happy I saved you!"

"Get off of me!"

"Fine!" he shouted as he got off of me. I sat up. No one else needs to go missing? Does he know about mom, James, or Mary? Or maybe their not the first people to come here and go missing... I suppose I better thank him for saving me. There's no point in arguing in a place like Silent Hill. It will get us nowhere. It might get us to our graves...

"Thanks... for saving me." I mumbled. He looked at me, surprised that I finally apologized.

"No problem." he murmured. "What are you doing in a town like this?"

"Well, my uncle, James, came here about five days ago now, and never came back. Two days after he went missing, my mother, Megan, came here to look for him. The night I came here, I was attacked in my home by one of the creatures. I beat it to death with my guitar and came back into the living room. There was a letter from James' wife, Mary. She died three years ago of a disease, but I know that letter was in her hand-writing... So I came here to look for them."

"Wow. You're looking for someone too, huh?" he mumbled.

"Who are you looking for?"

"My mom and my sister. Have you seen them?"

"Your sister isn't that bratty little blond girl, is she?"

"You mean the one that kicked me in the shin earlier? Hell no!"

"Then no, I haven't seen either of them. Obviously you haven't seen the three I'm looking for either."

"Nope, sorry."

"That's alright.... Hey, before I forget, what's your name?"

"Jason."

"Nice to meet you Jason, my name is Averi."

"Well, Averi, if we help each other look, we'll find them easier. Plus, it will be easier if we travel together."

He had a point. After all, in a place like Silent Hill, it was better to have someone with you so you wouldn't feel as scared, and so we could find things and people easier and fight monsters better. Good plan.

"Alright. We better find that little girl. She may be a brat, but she doesn't deserve to be killed my that Pyramid Head thing." I sighed as I got up.

"Yeah, you're right." he grumbled as he got up with me and walked out of the room with me.

We were now on the third floor, looking in rooms they'd keep patients in. We found nothing but freaking nurses!

"God there are nurses everywhere! Is that all that's in this damn hospital!?" I exclaimed after beating a nurse down with my pipe.

"Maybe, after all, there are a lot of nurses in hospitals. Just be glad we don't have to put up with anymore monsters." Jason pointed out. Now he had yet another good point. I don't want to imagine undead doctors or surgeons. I shudder at the thought, especially the surgeon part. They know how to cut someone up and keep them alive, so it would be torturous... I better stop, I'm making myself want to be sick because I'm getting nervous over nothing.

"Can we get through this one?" I asked as we walked in front of another door.

"Well, only one way to find out." Jason murmured as he tried the door handle. It opened. Surprisingly, there were no nurses in there, but I did see a first-aid kit. Now that would come in handy. I quickly bent down to pick it up.

"Boo!" a voice yelled. I shrieked and fell back on my ass while Jason pulled out a handgun he found before he met me and pointed it at the direction the noise came from.

"Show yourself or I'll shoot!" he called.

"Ha ha! I scared you!" a snotty voice laughed. I looked up and that little blond brat stood up from her hiding place. That little bitch!

"Listen here you brat." Jason growled as he grabbed the girl by the front of her shirt. "We're not playing any games. There are weird things in this town, and you shouldn't be on your own, or trying to scare the hell out of us. Got it?"

"Let me go you creep!" the little girl yelled.

"Jason, let her go. We can ask her some questions." I ordered quietly. He nodded and let her go. He still looked pretty pissed though.

"First off, my name is Averi, and that's Jason. What's your name?" I asked.

"Why do you want to know!?" she retorted. I actually felt my eye twitch.

"Because I'm curious to why you know my aunt and uncle. James and Mary." I answered. Her eyes got a little wide, but then she kind of looked down at the floor then back up at me.

"My name is Laura. I was a patient in the same hospital Mary was in a year ago. She was really nice, and she's my best friend." Laura answered. Oh, how sweet!

Wait.

What?

"A year ago? She died three years ago though. Are you sure it was Mary Sunderland?" I asked.

"Yes I'm sure! I have a letter from her to prove it!" she answered.

"A letter!? Can I please read it?" I asked.

"Fine. Don't tell Rachel though. She's our nurse and I'll get in trouble if she finds out." she muttered as she handed me the letter.

_My dearest Laura,_

_I'm leaving this letter with Rachel to give to you after I'm gone. I'm far away now. In a quiet, beautiful place. Please forgive me for not saying goodbye before I left. Be well, Laura. Don't be too hard on the sisters. And Laura, about James... I know you hate him because you think he isn't nice to me, but please give him a chance. It's true he may be a little surly sometimes and he doesn't laugh too much. But underneath he's a really sweet person. Laura... I love you like my very own daughter. If things had worked out differently, I was hoping to adopt you. Happy 8th birthday Laura._

_Your friend forever,_

_Mary_

Well, it was definitely Mary's letter alright. Not only was it in her hand-writing, but it was long too. Mary always loved to write long letters... Still, that left one of my questions unanswered.

"Laura? How old are you?" I asked.

"Um, I turned eight last week." she answered. Last week. Then that means Mary didn't die three years ago. Or maybe it doesn't... We went to her funeral! How the hell could she have pretended to be dead three years ago!? None of it makes sense. Though Laura is a little brat, I don't think she'd lie about such a thing. Still, it was as confusing as hell. Something didn't add up right, and I was going to find out!

"So, you know who James is? Have you seen him? My mom is his sister, have you seen her too?" I asked.

"I saw James, but I haven't seen anyone else other than that fat pig Eddie!" she answered. Who the hell was Eddie!?

"Who the hell is Eddie?" Jason asked, reading my mind.

"He's some fatso I've seen around here. He did something bad and ran away. He should tell them he's sorry, then things will be better." she murmured. Did something bad? God, how many more people are in this god-forsaken town? Seriously, other than the monsters, you'd think seeing a normal human would be easy! Obviously, I've been proved wrong.

"Hey, have you seen a couple women in this town? They both have black-ish hair and they look a lot alike." Jason asked.

"Nope. I've only seen fatso and James." Laura said.

"Then why are you in this town? It's dangerous?" I inquired.

"Because I'm looking for Mary! Maybe you might get it when you read the other letter she gave me." she answered as she started to search her pockets, then started freaking out. "the letter! It's gone! I must have dropped it!" she exclaimed as she ran out of the room.

"Laura wait!" I called as I ran after her. As soon as I was in the hallway though, she was nowhere to be seen. "Laura!" I screamed. I felt something clamp over my mouth.

"Shh! I know you're worried and you want answers, but screaming and getting monster's attentions isn't worth it. We'll find her." he whispered. It was only a couple of seconds before he let go of my mouth. I didn't want to leave that little eight year old alone in this town. Though somehow she manages to make it in this town without any trouble. We will get her, but first we need to finish looking around this place for the people we're looking for.

* * *

We walked around the hospital for like EVER and found absolutely NOTHING but doors we couldn't get through and nurses. We were now on the second floor. There really wasn't anything down here. Until we could actually get through a door at least.

"It's about damn time." Jason grumbled as we walked in. This room had operating tables. I hated these rooms the most.

"Hey, what's this?" I asked as I walked up to a table. There was a ring on the operating table. What the hell is a ring doing on a table? Oh well. It could be useful somewhere else I suppose...

"That ring better be helpful later with all the damn doors we can't get through." Jason muttered as he walked out of the room. I was busy staring at the ring. It had two intertwined snakes on it. It was creepy looking, but I've seen creepier in this freaking town anyways. So, I put the ring in my pocket, sighing as I did.

Then I was almost scared into a stroke when I heard something slam. I whirled around to see that the door had slammed on me. With panic taking over my senses, I ran to the door and started pounding on it.

"Jason!! This isn't funny! Let me the hell out!" I screamed. There was no answer on his side, so I started slamming the side of my body against the door. I crashed through one before, I will knock another one down damn it! "Come on! If you don't let me out, my foot is going soo far up your ass, you'll be able to taste what I've been walking on!" I shouted. Did I mention I get really pissed when I'm scared? Well I do! Plus, in a place and situation like this, this really isn't funny.

As I was still beating on the door, I heard a noise in the room, somewhere behind me. I slowly gulped down the enormous lump that was stuck in my throat and turned around, happy that I had a spare flashlight because jason was holding his. Something was moving in the room.

"L-Laura?" I asked. Wishful thinking I should say. Instead I heard a distorted growl and then I saw what looked like a surgeon stand up. It's clothes were torn and bloody and it had cuts and veins all over it. It had no face, but the bottom half of it was still covered with a mask. Oh, and how could I forget it's freaking knife that it had with it!? I pulled out my handgun and pulled the trigger several times, only to find that I was out of bullets. "Shit!"

It faced me as soon as I spoke and started walking towards me. "JASON! LET ME OUT NOW!! I'M FUCKING SERIOUS!" I shrieked. Do I normally use the F word? No. Only when I'm really pissed or frantic. Screaming wasn't a good idea because it just kept walking towards me. Yet, how could I help it? I was so terrified. I didn't understand why the door was locked either. Jason wouldn't just leave me here, would he? What was happening!?

Before I knew it, the surgeon was right up to me. I quickly jumped out of the way before the bastard could slash me and pulled the steel pipe I had tied on my belt out. "Okay you prick, come and get it." I growled. It heard me and started walking towards me, swinging the knife as it did. I quickly raised my pipe and bashed it upside the face. There was a sting of pain as I did, because the bastard cut my arm when I raised them up. I didn't care at the moment though, I beat the shit out of him until there wasn't anything that resembled a head.

After it was dead, I hyperventilated, my vision was blurring in and out, and I was getting dizzy. "W-What the hell?" I mumbled as I crashed to the floor. The last thing I heard before I passed out was the sound of sirens....

* * *

**Momo: I hope that seems more interesting now. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Momo: Hehe I liked that cliffie ^-^ Sorry I left you all hanging so long. Enjoy!**

* * *

My eyes slowly opened to see nothing but darkness.

"Ugh, my head." I mumbled as I sat up. What the hell happened? I remember being trapped in a room... Oh yeah! I saw a surgeon monster and managed to kill it. Then I heard sirens and fainted. I felt around for my flashlight, and flipped it on when I found it. I resisted to urge to scream as I looked around the room. It was completely different from before! Everything was all rotted, rusty, and bloody. Oh, and the body of that surgeon was gone.

What. The. HELL was going on!?

That's when I remembered....

"Jason!" I shouted as I beat on the door. The door flew open immediately. Figures, when I REALLY needed out, the damn thing was locked. Now that I'm not stuck in here with a psycho surgeon, the door just flies open! I hate this town. When I looked outside, Jason was nowhere to be seen, so I yelled for him again. I didn't get an answer.

"Oh shit. Ohhhh shit." I whispered to myself as I looked around fearfully. The hospital looked like it would cave in any second now. All rotted and bloody. I felt queasy just looking at the walls. Another problem that was sticking out in my mind is the fact that now I have to find Jason AND Laura. The crap I put up with! Mom, James, Mary, AND Jason are gonna owe me big time when I get their sorry asses out of this hell.

I walked down the hall, looking for any sign of Jason or Laura. I only ran into a couple nurses. Nothing too big.

Until I entered this one room....

It was just a room they would keep a patient in. Looking around the room, I saw a message on the wall, written in blood. How original.

_What you seek is neither far or near, but in between the dephs of hell and the crevices of heaven. The key to salvation lies in hell, but leads to heaven._

.... That made NO sense! I hate riddles. This town is a pain in the ass. First I have monsters, then I have the architecture and landscape around me change, and now I actually have to solve haunted riddles? This is like a creepy ass video game. If they ever make a game like the hell I have to go through, I'll march down to their office and raise enough hell to scare the devil himself.

Nevermind though. Irritations aside, I probably have to solve the damn thing if a key is involved. Let me see... What I seek is neither near or far... So it's somewhat close to me... I have no clue what it's talking about with the heaven and hell thing... The key to salvation lies in hell, but leads to heaven.... If the key leads to heaven, then it's my way out of here! Then where the hell is hell supposed to be? This whole TOWN is hell! The bastard that left me the stupid message must have been really bored if he had the time to write a riddle in his/her own blood instead of telling me WHERE the key is!

I quickly scribbled down the riddle in a notepad I brought with me and put it in my pocket. If that's my ticket out of here, I'll take it. Of course, I could just use the front door! Then again, I'm not sure. Doors I could get through before I passed out, I can't get through now. This whole hellish nightmare crap really isn't going well with me. I exited the room and walked down the hall towards the staircase. I won't take the elevator because first of all, the only one that works is locked, and second of all, who the hell would trust an elevator in a place like this!?

Of course, the stairwell was empty, dark, and eerily quiet. I started town the stairs to the second floor and tried to open the door. What kind of shit was this!? It wouldn't open! Irritated, I walked down to the first floor and attempted to open the door. It didn't work out so well. Great. Looks like I needed to find an elevator key too! Argh! This stupid hospital was going to make me rip my hair out! I rubbed my temples, trying to fight off the growing migraine I was beginning to get. That's when I noticed there were more stairs...

A basement?

**_Screw that!!!!!!!!!_**

There is no way in hell you're going to get me to go down into the basement! That's just asking to be scared shitless or killed! I would just have to find the elevator key so that I could get to the first floor and get out of here...

Oh crap... The riddle...

_"The key to salvation lies in hell, but leads to heaven." _

.... I... HATE... THIS TOWN!!!! This is like a horror movie! The protagonist goes into the basement and three things could happen... 1. They could be massacred. 2. They could be scared senseless. 3. It could be a trap....

.... Looks like I really don't have a choice. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Are you bored up there or something?" I asked sarcastically. It doesn't take a genius to find out who I'm directing that question to. Come on! My uncle and mom are who knows where in this nightmare of a town, I had to come here to look for them, I've been attacked by monsters, I'm in a HOSPITAL, scratch that, a HAUNTED hospital, and I just lost the ONLY help I had! I'm pretty sure he's bored off his ass up there!

Getting over my mental rant, I sighed and headed down the steps, stopping in front of the basement door. I took a deep breath and walked inside. There was a hole in the wall, but a damn bookcase was in my way, so I threw the damn thing out of my way. There was a small opening, so I went down there. As expected, there was a key that was laying in a dried up puddle of blood. I picked it up and stuck it in my pocket.

When I came back up, I ran up the stairs so fast back to the third floor, it wasn't funny. I hate that basement. It's small and creepy. Who the hell am I kidding? This whole hospital is creepy. I exhaled softly as I opened the door and walked towards that elevator that was locked. The lock was broken for the first and second floor, so this is probably the elevator key. I REALLY didn't want to put my faith in an elevator in this town, but I don't have a choice. All I can do when I get in there is hope the cables don't break.

Before I stepped into the elevator, I sighed a breath of confidence, then stepped in. I pushed the button for the first floor, and it started taking me down there. The ride was surprisingly smooth for a crappy hospital like this, and wasn't as much as a death trap as I had originally thought. When I finally managed to get to the first floor, and the elevator doors opened, there were no monsters on the floor... AWESOME! I ran to the front door and yanked it open....

Or so I thought...

The damn thing wouldn't open!!!! NOW I was pissed! I had to find a key for the damn elevator and now I have to find one for the front door!? What a pain in the ass! I sighed and tried to open all of the doors on the floor. None of them would open. Now I had to go to the second floor. Fun... I groaned in annoyance and got back on the elevator, pressing the button for the second floor as I did. The elevator took me up to the second floor.

As the doors opened, my cell phone emitted static and there were two nurses and a surgeon at the elevator door.

"SHIT!" I screamed as I raised my pipe and started taking quick, powerful, blinded, terrified swings at them all. After about two minutes of terrified swings, they were all dead. I leaned my back up against the wall in the elevator and slid down slowly until I was sitting. I was taking slow, deep breaths to calm my heart into not having an attack. I want out of this death trap hospital NOW!!!!!!

When I managed to get my breathing and heart rate under control, I stood up and walked out of the elevator, ready for anything now. I only ever saw another nurse about twenty feet down the fall, and those were all the monsters in the hall. I checked the patients' rooms after making sure the hallway was clear of nurses or surgeons. I could only get into one. There was a box on the bed with a combination on it. Great. How the hell was I going to find a combination for a locked box? Guess I better start looking.

.... This hospital sucks.

I walked outside and went towards the restraint rooms. They opened for me, so I went in. I could get into two of the padded rooms. In the first, there was blood everywhere, so I just turned right around and went towards the next door. Nothing was there, until I saw a hole in the wall.

Now fear was clinging to my senses like super glue. Who wants to stick their hand through ANYTHING in this place!? Still, maybe something important was in there....

Man this town was the suckiest suck that had ever had the sucky privilege to suck massively. Still, I inhaled deeply and stuck my hand through the hole in the wall, feeling around for anything that could be in there. I felt a small object and grabbed it, smirking in satisfactory because nothing grabbed my wrist.

That thought was celebrated until something DID actually grab my damn wrist. I shrieked and ripped my hand out of the hole, than ran out of there so fast the passing walls were a blur. I ran into the room with that combination box. The reason was because there were no monsters and because it was so far down the hall, whatever grabbed me would have a hard time finding me. I sighed quietly and looked in my hand. It was a ring. Weird. Still, it may be important, so I put it in my pocket just in case.

As soon as I was sure no one was outside, I ran out of the room and went straight towards the elevator, got in it, and went up to the third floor again. I got the map out again and looked at the doors I had marked. I groaned in annoyance and walked into a random room. When I walked in, my eyes widened. The roomed looked... different from when I last saw it. There was a dead body in there that was so torn up I couldn't tell if it were a male or female.

Upon looking at the gruesome sight, I almost puked and I also worried about what exactly did this. No human could ever do this to ANYTHING in the amount of time I was away from the third floor, so I know whatever did this wasn't human, but probably the scariest monster here. Just thinking about that scared me more than the mutilated body in front of me. Though, I did notice, right next to the body's hand (must have been human), there was something written in blood. They were numbers that the victim had scribbled on the floor in their last horrifying moments. Poor bastard.

Wait, perhaps that was the combination? It might and it might not, but I wasn't taking any chances, I took out my notepad and scribbled the number down. Then I got the hell out of there before I barfed. The stench of that room was completely unbearable. I then went back to that damn elevator, but ran into something before I got in it. Of course, it startled me, so I whipped around at a 180 degree angle and saw a door with two 3D arms sticking out. That's a weird ass door... The gingers were split apart, which was weird too. What was I supposed to do? Give the door a freaking hand shake?

Then my brain kciked that little light bulb on and an idea popped into my head. I reached into my pocket and pulled out that ring I found earlier, then put it on one of her hands. Let me guess, I have to find two rings? Probably. If I weren't so afraid of whatever the hell was up there, I'd go back to the roof and scream at the top of my lungs:

"This town sucks ass!" Who knows? Maybe then everyone would know where I was. Oh wait, that means monsters too.... Crap. Well, looks like I better go find that other damn ring, then unlock this evil door, THEN find Jason and Laura.

So I got into the elevator and went back down to the second floor. I walked to the room the locked box was in and put the numbers I found in that restraint room in. I'll be damned, the combination was right! The best thing was, the second ring was in there. Ha! Luck has FINALLY decided to stop kicking the hell out of me and is now on my side!.... For now that is. So I ran back outside and took the elevator to the third floor and turned to the door and put the second ring on the 3D arm.

A clicking sound made itself heard, indicating the door was unlocked and I was free to go through the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door. It was a stairwell, so I started down the stairs, feeling an overwhelming sense of fear. Still, I went all the way down those stairs until I found a door at the end and went through it. When I went through that door, the hallway was eerie. For some reason I just wanted to turn around and run while I could.... There's still a chance to...

No. I've come this far, been through so much, and have been scared shitless too many times to turn around now. I'm going through this corridor, damn it! With that little mental confidence boost, I started walking down the hall.

Until I heard the sound of metal scraping against metal.

"What the fu-?" I cut myself off when I saw the thing I saw on the roof. That pyramid head thing! Remembering back when I was on the roof, I didn't stand a chance against him, so I ran down the hall as fast as I could. The bastard was close behind me, but I could see the elevator down the hall, and as soon as I could reach it, you better believe I was pounding the shit out of the button that would open the doors and get me the hell out of here.

My luck was out because the elevator was being slow. I turned around and the pyramid head was RIGHT behind me. I shrieked and ducked just as it took a swing at me. Deciding it was better than doing nothing, I gripped my pipe and bashed him in the knee. It let out this deep, inhuman growl as it swung it's sword down at me I screamed again and moved, but this time I was backed into a wall, and he was about to swing that insanely huge sword at me.

Could this...

Really be....

The end?

I didn't want it to be! Not yet! I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the blow to come.

But before it came, I heard gunshots. My eyes shot open and I saw the pyramid head turn around to see what was shooting at him. Though I don't know how the hell he can see with that thing on his head, but whatever. It swung at the direction of where the gunshots came from. The dark figure ducked, then ran towards me.

"Move!" the familiar voice screamed as he tackled me into the now open elevator. Then he quickly stood up and was practically punching the button that makes the doors close. Oh, and that pyramid head was**_ pissed_**. It raised it's sword to take another swing just as the doors started to close. I screamed in agony as the giant sword slice my right leg, then pulled out of the door just as the elevator was going up.

"Damn it!" I shouted as I held my injured leg.

"Shit. Averi, are you okay?" the voice asked. I looked up and saw a bruised and scratched Jason.

"J-Jason? Where the hell were you!?" I asked.

"I don't know. I remember hearing sirens and passing out, and that's it. When I woke up, you were nowhere to be found, so I looked for you until I found you. It's a good thing I heard you scream up there." he answered. I nodded and winced because of my leg. Blood was starting to pool around everywhere, and I was beginning to feel light-headed.

"I screamed for you because the door closed and I was stuck in there with a psycho surgeon. Then I heard sirens and passed out. When I woke up, I went to find you. I had to do all these puzzles and find all these damn keys." I explained. He nodded and looked at my leg.

"Damn, that wound is really deep." he murmured.

"The fucker cut me bad." I mumbled, once again using the f word, which I barely used. Suddenly, we both felt the elevator come to a stop. We were back on the first floor, and everything looked normal again. No blood and rust, just an old abandoned hospital. I'm grateful for that. Still, I hate this damn hospital, and I abhor this whole town.

"Let me help you. I'm sure you can't walk." Jason mumbled as he picked me up and carried me. Then he stopped at a door and opened it, setting me down in one of the chairs as we came in. He rummaged the filing cabnets and sotrage room until he came out with a first-aid kit. That's right... I think he had the first-aid kit before we were separated, but maybe he had to use it at some point. Anyway, he ran over to me and opened the kit, revealing what looked like bags of blood or something, and bandages.

"Please tell me I don't have to drink that." I whimpered softly. I don't want to know how much blood I was losing, but Jason was covered in my blood from around his stomach to just a little below his waist. The scary thing is he wasn't even carrying me that long.

"Nah, it's not like one of those health drinks. I saw a new monster, a surgeon after I got separated from you. I managed to kill him, but he sliced my shoulder really deep. So I took out that first aid kit and poured the red stuff on my wound, then bandaged it. It hasn't hurt since." he explained. This town heals us as easily as it tries to kill us. How lovely.

"Oh... okay." I whispered, my vision starting to blur a little. Jason quickly poured the liquid on my leg, making me scream from the sudden, painful contact. The pain dulled as quick as it came and that was when he started to bandage my leg up. Oh, and he had to tear off the pantleg, so my right pantleg only went down to just below my thigh. Either way, I was annoyed. Those were my favorite jeans! Still, maybe it's a cool look...

Wait, why the hell am I worrying about how my jeans will look while I was just practically bleeding to death? That just shows how weird I am. Hey wait, I don't feel like I'm about to pass out anymore! Awesome! My leg still hurts a little, but I feel MUCH better!

"Feel better?" he asked. I started at my leg wide-eyed for a minute, but then I jumped up and hugged Jason.

"Thank you so much." I thanked. He saved my life, why shouldn't I thank him? I felt his arms wrap around my back.

"Don't worry about it. I wouldn't leave you in this shithole even if I had to." he assured. I laughed slightly and pulled back. That's when I realized there was a problem.

"Oh shit! I never found the key for the front door!" I cried. I was frustrated. Jason just looked at me, then smirked.

"I did. I found it in this hole that was in a restraint room. Something was in the other restraint room, so I grabbed it before it could grab me. I must have scared the ever-living crap out of whatever it was, because I heard it run off." he explained. Wait, restraint room...!? My eye started twitching.

"You ass, that was me!" I exclaimed.

"Oops." he murmured. I rolled my eyes and walked past him, wincing a little and trying to get used to the sting in my leg.

"Whatever, lets get the hell out of here. I hate hospitals." I sighed. He nodded, walked past me, unlocked the front door, and we were out of there.

"Oh fuck." Jason and I mumbled at the same time. It was dark outside! Oh, and I'll bet ten bucks it was still foggy too. Great, now we have to wander around in the dark! Still, where do we go next???

"Now what?" I asked.

"I found a clue in there." Jason stated as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object. I looked at it for a second, then I realized what it was. It was a piece of paper, but I could clearly read the print that said "High School." on it.

"Crap. Looks like we have to go to a high school around here." I grumbled. Another thing I hate: School. Jason also groaned in annoyance and got out the map for the town.

"Here it is." he pointed out. Great. It was at least ten block from here.

"Well, lets go. We have to find our families don't we?" I asked. He nodded and we both headed off into the eerily silent darkness.

* * *

**Momo: That took me FOREVER to finish! At least I did right? I know there isn't a high school in Silent Hill, but there is now ^-^ Besides, high school is more hell than elementary school -_-... Anywho, hope you all enjoyed! Review please! ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Momo: Yo! Sorry it took me so long to update! Please review!**

**

* * *

**

"Behind you!" Jason shouted as I whipped around and clocked another nurse upside the face. We had run into enough to piss us both off. Honestly, why the hell are there nurses everywhere we go OUTSIDE of the hospital!? It was complete and utter bull crap!

"Are we close?" I asked as I dodged a surgeon, who was also a little too far away from the hospital for my tastes. I had left the map with Jason, so he was looking it over while I bashed the surgeon's skull in.

"It's past that corner and to the right." he answered. I nodded in response, panting from exhaustion, having beaten so many monsters.

"I say we run past the monsters. I can't take much more of this." I sighed.

"Okay." he replied. We then took off down the street, running past various monsters as we ran. We turned around the corner, almost running into a mannequin who kicked Jason upside the head as we sprinted away from it. We did as he instructed and we soon came across the school. Trust me, we didn't waste any time bolting through the double doors of the school, leaving the dark, monster infested streets. Although, I can't say a dark, most likely monster-infested high school is much better, but at least we don't have to put up with anymore hospital monsters...

.... Unless it's the school nurse.

"You think there's a map of this place?" I asked as I shined my flashlight around. The lockers were rusted, some of the doors to them were on the floor as well. The paint was slowly peeling away from the walls, showing off how aged and neglected this place was. Or if you want me to put it bluntly: this high school was a massive dump. Then again, the hospital and apartments were too. Can't expect a five star hotel look in an abandoned, monster infested town.

"Probably not. Maybe the place has signs or something." Jason answered. Great. Then again, from the looks of outside, it was only a three-story building, so trying to find our way around shouldn't be too hard. Unless the sirens ring again and this place turns into a haunted pyramid or something. THAT would suck.

"Well, we're on the first floor, lets start looking." I sighed as I started foreword. Jason was right next to me not too long after I started walking foreword. From the looks of this place, there were three hallways for classes, a hallway that led down to the cafeteria, and I have no idea what's upstairs yet. I turned towards the first hallway and we immediately started trying doors. Of course, the ones we tried couldn't open because the damn locks were broken. Really, that's getting old!

"Hey, this one can open." Jason said suddenly. I had already tried like four doors and was starting to get really pissed. I turned around and walked up to the doorway, since he was already inside. It was just a regular classroom. From the looks of the posters on the walls, it was a calculus class. Great, my brain was already starting to hurt just by looking at the fake 'you can do it' posters on the walls.

"Maybe there's something important in here." I murmured as we looked around. I just found a lot of useless papers and dust. Typical of this dump.

"Hey, I found a key." Jason announced. I walked over to him and looked at the key. It said 210 on it. Hell, this was easy. It took us forever to get a damn key in the hospital! Then again... finding a key this early must not be very good....

"Well... lets go see where the hell this will lead us." I sighed tiredly as we walked to the staircase.

"For an abandoned high school, this isn't so bad." Jason commented as we walked up the stairs.

"Yeah the shortage of monsters is very nice. A little scary seeing as everywhere else we've been, you can't turn around without a damn monster being behind you, but still, very nice." I replied. Hey, I was right! Seriously, at the hospital, they had nurses and surgeons coming out the wazoo! It's nice to get a break from that crap. Changing the subject though, we got upstairs to the second floor. This was a big high school, with three stories. "The room was 210 right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jason answered. We walked down the creepy hallway, trying to find room 210. "What the hell?" he asked out loud. What the hell was right. We found 210, but it was blocked off by a gate.

"Are you serious!?" I exclaimed in frustration.

"It gets better. It needs a key and obviously this one isn't going to fit in that huge padlock." he stated. I was getting REALLY sick of hunting down keys, so I let out my frustrations in a professional manner.

"DAMN IT!!!" I screamed as I punched the wall. Okay, maybe it wasn't so profesional, but can anyone blame me? I'm stuck in the ghost town from hell with only a stranger to accompany me, I can't find my family, in which one was claimed dead and I actually went to the funeral, and now I have to go from building to building just by haunted clues and these bastards make me hunt down keys!? This crap is enough to make the Pope, Gandhi, AND Mother Teressa swear!

"Calm down. It's probably on the third floor." Jason whispered as he put his hand on my shoulder. I took a few deep breaths, sighed, then nodded. He was right. I needed to calm down or this town is going to get the best of me. So with that in mind, we went back to the stairwell and walked upstairs. The air up there felt much more eerie than anywhere else in the school... What is it with this town and creepy third floors? The third floor in the apartments and hospital were the worst, and now probably the creepiest in the high school. Awesome.... Truly freaking awesome.

"Well, where should we start looking?" I asked as I cautiously and slowly waved the flashlight around the floor, making sure there were no monsters.

"Lets just start trying doors." Jason answered as he walked to the first door he saw. I wasn't surprised when it didn't open. I sighed and walked to a door and with my surprise, it opened.

"Jason! It opened!" I called.

"Alright, I'm coming." he replied as he walked up to me. We walked in the room. If was a regular classroom. At least, with the exception of being abandoned in a town like this. "You see anything?" he asked.

"No." I answered slowly as I moved the light around, trying to see if there was anything of importance in the room. I didn't think there was anything in there until I flashed the light onto what looked like a teenager rocking back and worth in a fetal position.

"Jason, look!" I whispered. He looked over to where I was shining my flashlight and nodded. He slowly approached the figure and when he was right behind it, he decided to speak.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The figure immediately stopped moving as soon as Jason made a noise. He reached his hand to touch their shoulder when he hears a screeching noise. It was another monster. The creature stood up and it was a truly horrifying sight to behold. It's eyes were stitched shut, it had razor-sharp teeth, with bloody and discolored skin, and it had long, sharp claws.

"Oh, shi-!" Jason was cut off due to being tackled my the creature.

"Jason!" I screamed as I ran up to him and the creature. I raised my pipe to bash the monster's skull in, but they were struggling around so much, it was impossible to get a direct hit without the possibility of caving Jason's skull in.

"Hold on! Lemme throw the bitch off of me!" he shouted as he grabbed it's wrists to prevent having his insides ripped out. They struggled around on the floor for a while, then he finally managed to plant his feet on it's chest and kicked it off him. I then quickly ran up to it and bashed it's freaking brains out. After it stopped twitching, I looked over at Jason.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I walked up to him and held my hand out, offering to help him up. He nodded and took my hand, speaking as I helped him stand up.

"Yeah. Scared the living crap out of me, but I'm okay." he answered. Well, at least now we can rule out the no monster idea because obviously there are monsters present. Plus, we can also tell that the damn creature was the only thing in this room... I hate this damned town... I don't care how many times I think it or say it, I still hate it.

"Well, pick up your gun and lets go. We'll be seeing those more often." I sighed as I walked out of the room. That encounter scared the crap out of me! Plus, I was angry now because we have to put up with more monsters! This town SUCKS! "Hey... are you okay?" I asked after I calmed down. I guess in my own rage I forgot that I wasn't the one who was attacked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Jason answered. Good. Right now I can't afford to be left alone. This town will get the better of me if Jason and I are separated. In realization of my thoughts, I exhaled deeply and rubbed my forehead due to the oncoming headache that was forming.

"Okay... lets keep looking. We'll just find the damn key and get out of here." I murmured as I walked towards the end of the hallway, trying out doors as I went. I'm pretty sure Jason could tell I was irritated, but he decided not to say anything else. Though, eventually, I heard Jason open a door. I sighed and followed him into the room. It looked like any kind of class could have been in here. Normally if the room is so plain it makes you feel like you're in an asylum with desks, the teacher was either lazy or a big pain in the ass.

"You see anything?" Jason asked as he shined his light everywhere.

"No.... Wait, what's that?" I slowly said. He looked up to see that the closet was partialy open. Kind of creepy, but oh well. We both slowly approached it. I held my pipe up, ready to beat the ever-living crap out of whatever was in there. Jason was also pointing the gun at the door just in case. He looked at me and nodded, saying he was ready. I quickly opened the door. Before I could beat the hell out of the creature or before Jason could shoot anything. Whatever was in the closet fell on me.

"AHHH!"

* * *

**Momo: Aaaaand I'll leave it there ^-^ Please review!!!**


End file.
